dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Howe/Approval
Vigil's Keep Throne Room Portrait of a Howe *Let me guess--your mother? *Is this something you came to steal? *What's so funny about that? **Why did he hate your mother? **Then what's the painting doing up there? **Do you have any fond memories of your family? "You know, I'm actually not the first Howe to be a Grey Warden." *A distant relative, I presume? *Seems like your father didn't remember that. *Carrying on the family tradition, then? **And the Howes were never told? **Many good men and women die in the Joining. **So he wasn't actually a Grey Warden? ***There wasn't a Blight back then. ***His duty was to stay with his family. ***The only shame was your father's. "I owe you an apology." *Just the one? *Any specific reason in mind? *No need, it's fine. **Yes, you should have. **I'm sure your father had his good side. **How could you have known? ***No, I'd like to be friends. ***I'm your commander, nothing more. Vigil's Keep Meeting Samuel Beginning of The Howe Family *That's wonderful news! *Why did you think she was dead? *And? why should that interest me? *Good for her. **We could take a look, yes. **I think we have better things to do Amaranthine Meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah Conclusion of The Howe Family *He murdered my family to get what he wanted. (available to human noble Warden, approval confirmed) *I didn't know him, but he tried to ruin the order. (available to Orlesian Warden, approval confirmed) *He did deserve to die. He was an evil man. (available to Wardens uploaded from Origins that are not of the human noble origin) *You don't believe her? *Get over it. **It's not your fault, Nathaniel. **Maybe he was never who you thought he was. **He saw an opportunity and went after it. **If he'd been successful, he'd be a hero now. (It is possible to get only even choosing "You don't believe her?" and "It's not your fault, Nathaniel." Statue outside the Chantry *What does? *Those statues are everywhere. *Don't like it? **That's a shame. **I'll get them to replace it. **Your father was a traitor. **You can't seriously be surprised. ***Your father was more involved than that. (Before meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah) ***It's up to you to turn that around. ***Don't be an such idiot. (Before meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah) ***He certainly did. (After meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah) ***I don't know if it's all his fault. (After meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah) The Blackmarsh Tree near the entrance of Blackmarsh Location: Just after entering Blackmarsh, walk past the 'Old Sign' and the tree is the second one on the left side (the first tree is on the right side of the path). The second tree is the dialogue point. *He said evil magic killed everyone here. This was just before the rebellion--a great mystery at the time. *#What evil magic could have caused this? / (If triggered after completion of The Blackmarsh) Well, it’s not a mystery now. *#Your father told you stories? *#Did he tell you anything else about this place? *I used to dream of coming to the Blackmarsh and setting things right. Little boy dreams. *#You're doing that now, aren't you? *#If the Veil is thin here, there's no repairing it. *#Every little boy has such dreams. / (If triggered after completion of the Blackmarsh, OR if the Warden is female) You wanted to be a hero? That’s cute. *Now here I am, a Grey Warden and fighting both darkspawn and demons. Interesting. *#Stick around. This happens all the time. *#It's also very dangerous. *#It is, isn't it? Gift Howe Bow #This is the grandfather who was a Grey Warden? #It appears to be broken. #Well, it's yours now. Endgame Choices *Take Nathaniel to Amaranthine upon receiving news of the attack on the city. *Choose to save Amaranthine. , but if persuaded . *Release the messenger. *Return to the Vigil's Keep you chose to defend. If Nathaniel was not in the party in Amaranthine, . *Kill the Architect. Category:Guides